As compared with traditional wire-based networks, optical-fiber communication networks are capable of transmitting significantly more information at significantly higher speeds. Optical fibers, therefore, are being increasingly employed in communication networks.
To expand total transmission throughput, optical-fiber network providers are attempting to place ever more optical fibers in ever-smaller spaces. Packing fibers into tight spaces, however, can cause undesirable attenuation. Indeed, there is an inherent trade-off between increased fiber density and signal attenuation.
Fiber optic cables are commonly deployed in ducts (e.g., ducts having an outer diameter of about 42 millimeters). Traditional duct installation, however, uses space inefficiently. The typical capacity of such ducts has been one cable per duct, although in some cases two cables have been installed.
In this regard, it is desirable to achieve optical-fiber cables having a reduced diameter such that multiple (e.g., three) optical-fiber cables can be installed in a duct. It is also desirable to achieve optical-fiber cables having a high fiber density. Moreover, it is desirable to achieve high-fiber-density optical-fiber cables having satisfactory attenuation performance.
Additionally, it is desirable for optical-fiber cables deployed in ducts to be robust enough to withstand mechanical stresses that may occur during installation. Such optical-fiber cables should also be able to withstand conditions of use over a wide temperature range, such as between about −20° C. and 50° C. Indeed, it is desirable for optical-fiber cables to be able to withstand an even wider temperature range, such as between about −40° C. and 70° C.